


Pity Party

by Lost_Boy



Category: Puddles Pity Party
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Boy/pseuds/Lost_Boy
Summary: New circus/freakshow recruit loves the boss.
Relationships: Puddles Pity Party/OC
Kudos: 2





	Pity Party

The dirt cracked beneath his heavy boots, his looming presence turned heads but the others always knew when he wanted to be alone. They cleared at path for him as he headed to the wagons. He stopped and listened. He heard soft moans coming from his. He approached, slowly. The window was open, a flimsy white curtain barely obscured the view of his petite intruder. There she was, in his bed. His lips parted in shock. He watched her writhing in ecstacy, one hand groping at her breast, the other rubbing at her cunt with desperation. He watched as she pleasured herself, running her delicate hand over her own body trying spark the sensations her body begged for. He could hear it in her voice when she found a trigger, her breath hitched, her moans became louder. He licked his lips. He could feel his erection growing, his cock twitched when he realized he could hear the slick sounds of her wetness as her fingers found her greedy hole and sank deeper. It was beautiful. He knew it was wrong to stare, but he had never wanted to know a woman this way. Vulnerable, wanting to feel her need, satisfy her ache in her most private moments. He saw her arch her back and go lax. 

She turned her head to the window, he probably didn’t realize he was still standing there, or didn’t care. ‘Come in.’ She said, he went around, the door was open. She sat up. “I want you." She stood for him, shakily, and looked up at him. He froze, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I can't stop thinking about you. I think...there's something primal about the way that we touch. The way your eyes fixate on mine. The way you match my passion and you never turn me away because you know what I need." She put her hands on his chest, he gasped slightly, putting his bloody hands over hers. He opened his mouth to speak but the words never came and shook his head. 

"It's okay." She assured him. "No one has ever done for me...what you have done." She gestured to the disembodied heart on her nightstand still fresh from his wrath on Salamon's son, the man's eye in the jar beside it, his severed arm as well. "Come here." She told him. He got closer, his lip quivered with emotion. She touched his face and he leaned down into her touch, she stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him. He sighed, and deepened the kiss, wrapping his hands around her waist. He took her in, her soft breasts, the curves of her full hips, the trimmed pubic hair on her sweet little cunt. He felt his own arousal and his breath caught in his throat. She took his hand and led him to her bed, never took her eyes off the giant. "I want to be yours. Yours alone. I want you to use me. I want you to break me."

The chill of the crisp night air gave her goosebumps. She hummed when she felt the warmth of his massive hands caress her thighs, and it urged him. It was dark, some light spilled in from the window and let her see the outline of his thick build. She spread her legs, laid out before him, bare. He unbuttoned his trousers and freed his impressive cock, this and fully hard. She pulled her to him, and kissed him roughly. She begged for his mouth and savored his tongue burning his taste into her memory as though he would disappear. She could feel his hardness rubbing at her wet cunt and it made her mouth water. "Please..." Her breathy request broke the kiss. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb. She took him inside her, feeling him fill her up sent shock waves through her body, he was almost to big to handle. He went slowly at first, her little gasps sounded so innocent. Like lovemaking. She kissed along the crook of his neck. He felt eyes on them and listened as the scrawny voyeur moved in the dirt. He picked up his pace, and hoped she wouldn't notice him too. The sounds of his grunts heightened her own pleasure, he adjusted himself onto his knees and watched through the faint light, at her breasts. He pulled at the sleeves of her dress and exposed them. She felt herself getting closer, pulled him back onto her, grabbing at his ass. He buried his face in her hair as he felt her shake. She bit her lip when she felt him tense, "Yes...give me everything you have."


End file.
